reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Strange Bedfellow
Synopsis Mary Must Decide if She Should save Elizabeth Mary, in order to protect Elizabeth, unknowingly puts Gideon’s life in danger. To save him, Mary turns to another Englishman for help – Robert Dudley. Meanwhile, Bash is determined to track down the men behind the threats to Catherine. Plot Charles learns of Catherine and Henry's treacherous decision to kill 13 men whom they could not repay. He fears their past may come back to ruin his reign. Mary meets Robert Dudley. He promises himself fully committed to their union and proposes. Mary accepts. Later, she's in bed with Gideon, her engagement ring removed. She tells him of her distant cousin, Joseph Tudor, who would be the next male in their family in line for the English throne. Gideon promises to find him so that Elizabeth will have to name him her successor. Dudley spies Gideon coming out of Mary's room and tells him to end their affair. Gideon finds Joseph Tudor and learns, before ever coming inside, that Tudor has been meeting with the Vatican. Mary's theory is correct. Greer meets with her sister and brother-in-law when he receives a letter. They're being blackmailed. Someone knows that Greer's sister isn't pregnant and that Greer is the one giving birth. Greer suggests paying the blackmailer. Bash, Catherine, and Charles discuss whether it may be possible that the current Red Knights threatening her are descendants of the original Red Knights whom Henry had killed. Bash is sent to a brothel to track down the theory. While he talks to the madam, he spies one woman dodging the questions and learns that one of them gave birth and left the baby in the woods to die. Bash finds a man whose legend states that he is the son of a Red Knight. Gideon confirms with Mary that the Vatican planned to put Joseph Tudor on the throne. He tells her that he is returning to England with Tudor to take him back to Elizabeth, but the Archibishop stops him before Gideon can get into his carriage. Gideon is arrested. Leith visits Greer in her tavern. She reveals her pregnancy to him and asks for his help. When he tells Claude he can't go to Paris with her on a romantic getaway because he has to help Greer, she decides she's coming along with him on his trip to stop the blackmailer. Mary learns that Gideon has been arrested. She shares her entire plan with Catherine in hopes that Catherine can help her. Catherine points her in Robert Dudley's direction. Dudley visits Gideon in the dungeons and learns of the assassination plot against Elizabeth. He agrees to go in Gideon's stead. Bash meets with the man from the battle ring and learns that the man has recently been approached by a group who call themselves the Red Knights who want revenge on the Queen Mother. Bash and the man hear a horse outside and when they step outside, the man is killed. Bash shoots the man on the horse and takes him home to Catherine. Dudley returns to England and finds Elizabeth and Lola playing chess. Elizabeth meets with her advisors and lets them know Joseph Tudor, the traitor, will be drawn and quartered. She vows not to name a successor and rescinds her offer of succession to Mary. Gideon is released from the dungeon. Mary lets him know the Vatican will be approaching Catherine to ask for Gideon's head. Catherine questions the man Bash brought in from Dijon with Christophe's help. Christophe tortures the man while Catherine asks the questions. The man refuses to speak except to say that the Red Knights aren't coming for Catherine but for the entire House of Valois. The man throws himself on Christophe's blade. Leith and Claude follow Thomas and find him in a tavern instead of meeting with a blackmailer. They learn that Thomas and Greer's sister planned to move to Switzerland with the baby. She forces them to leave her establishment and refuses to give them the baby. Mary meets with Catherine and asks for help saving Gideon from the Vatican. Catherine comes up with a plan that will save Gideon's life, but it will involve Gideon going back to England. Mary will lose him. Mary tells Catherine to make the trade. Dudley tells Elizabeth the truth about Gideon's involvement in uncovering the assassination plot. Catherine intercedes with the Archbishop and when he gives her pushback about whether or not she asked the men of court for permission, she stands up to him. Then she makes an appeal to Narcisse to have him on her side knowing he loves his country more than he hates her. Later that evening, Catherine receives a visit from Christophe who has disposed of the body of the man they killed. For him, their encounter with the man in the cellar was foreplay. Claude offers to help Leith rise in his station by agreeing to set up meetings for him with nobles who may be able to help. Mary says goodbye to Gideon and Agatha. - TVFanatic Quotes Robert Dudley: Impressive. Where did you learn to shoot like that? Queen Mary: My late husband. He thought it was a skill that would serve me well. Robert Dudley: Well King Francis was right. Now that I've seen your abilities with a bow, I certainly won't be crossing you. Robert Dudley: It's funny isn't in. Both of us here, we already know we've had our one true love. Queen Elizabeth: No, Joseph Tudor will be blamed for this. The traitor has been brought home to England where I have ordered him to be drawn and quartered. That will serve as an example to anyone who dare threaten my reign. Queen Elizabeth: As for Mary Stuat. I am resending my offer. I shall never name an heir unless it is my own child. To name a successor is to place a target on ones self. And so long as I live, I shall be the Queen of England. And when I am dead, whoever has the most right shall successed me. Queen Catherine: If you think you are not going to talk, you are mistaken. Lady Greer: I was willing to give up so much for you. But now I want you out of my life. Forever. Robert Dudley: I thought he was a free man? Queen Elizabeth: He somehow infuriated The Pope. I guess he can’t charm everyone. Robert Dudley: He’s your ambassador, Elizabeth. You’re just going to let him die? Queen Elizabeth: I sent him to France to woo Mary. He’s more a male prostitute than a master of diplomacy. Queen Catherine: From where I sit- Which is on the French Throne as it’s Regent- I see The Vatican pushing around it’s female monarchs and I don’t appreciate it one bit! You can go now. Queen Catherine: We are no longer lovers Christopher, just two people who keep each other’s secrets. Notes * Queen Mary Tudor, King Henry, King Francis, Amy Dudley, General Gaghan and Queen Leeza were all mentioned but do not appear. * Catherine's daughter Queen Leeza who was married 4 years ago, is still living in Spain as Queen. * The House of Valois and House of Tudor were both heavy plot points. * This episode took place over 2 - 3 months. As it takes weeks to sail from France to England. * Mary Stuart and Robert Dudley were officially engaged and broken-up within 2 months. * The Red Knights were a heavy plot points once more. * Gideon Blackburn returned to England with his daughter Agatha Blackburn. * Lady Greer had decided to keep her baby. Death Toll Death CountKill Count - Joseph Tudor Trivia * The episode images were released on April 8, 2016. Historical Notes * King Francis' Godparents were Francis I (who knighted him during the ceremony), Pope Paul III, and his great-aunt Marguerite de Navarre. Not, General Garden. * Queen Elizabeth did tell Robert Dudley to marry Mary, Queen of Scots but he refused. * Queen Elizabeth never did name a successor. * There was no Joseph Tudor. * There was no General Garden of France. Gallery Promotional Images - Strange Bedfellow 1.jpg Promotional Images - Strange Bedfellow 2.jpg Promotional Images - Strange Bedfellow 3.jpg Promotional Images - Strange Bedfellow 4.jpg Promotional Images - Strange Bedfellow 5.jpg Promotional Images - Strange Bedfellow 6.jpg Characters * Credit Order |- | Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | Mary Stuart |- | Megan Follows | colspan="2" | Queen Catherine |- | Rachel Skarsten | colspan="2" | Queen Elizabeth |- | Torrance Coombs | colspan="2" | Sebastian |- | Celina Sinden | colspan="2" | Lady Greer |- | Anna Popplewell | colspan="2" | Lady Lola |- | Jonathan Keltz | colspan="2" | Leith Bayard |- | Craig Parker | colspan="2" | Lord Narcisse |- | Rose Williams | colspan="2" | Princess Claude |- | Charlie Carrick | colspan="2" | Robert Dudley |- | Ben Geurens | colspan="2" | Gideon Blackburn |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Nathaniel Middleton | colspan="2" | Christophe |- | Juan Chioran | colspan="2" | Archbishop Ridolfe |- | James Preston Rogers | colspan="2" |Warrior |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Spencer MacPherson | colspan="2" | King Charles |- | Lyla Porter-Follows | colspan="2" | Ellen Norwood |- | Stephen Tracy | colspan="2" | Lord Thomas |- | Irene Poole | colspan="2" |Maurissa |- | Adam Langton | colspan="2" | Joseph Tudor |- | Macy Drouin | colspan="2" | Agatha Blackburn |- |- Video References }} Category:Episode Category:Season 3